


burn out bright

by nikmood



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawnie has fun and exciting new hobbies. Like woah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn out bright

It's funny, the things that get stuck in your head when you've spent the afternoon smoking primo homegrown grass and watching Looney Toons. Like the word discombobulate. Or how hot it would be to see Oz lean over and kiss Tara rightthisverysecond.

Buffy's dead and I've turned into a pothead who wants to watch the witch and the werewolf get it on and write a lot of Harry Potter porn. Yeah, that's going to make a killer beginning to my "How I spent my summer vacation" essay, don't you think?

Oz sits up and pulls the Incredible Hulk crayon tin that he keeps his joints in out of his jeans pocket. "Ladies? I don't know about you, but my buzz is beginning to subside. Care to join me in the ancient ritual of 'puff puff pass, you're fucking up the rotation'?" Tara gets this great wide smile on her face and I just stare at the two of them, transfixed. If I could, I would swear I would smoke pot and Tara and Oz all day long. The three are an addictive addiction.

I get the honor of lighting up this time, and with that first deep inhale it was like I was coming home. I hold the sweet smoke deep in my lungs, closing my eyes and watching the Tara and Oz in my head touching each other. Touching me. I exhale sharply, and open my eyes to find Tara and Oz staring at me intently, his head on her shoulder, her hand on my knee.

I pass Tara the joint, and she brings it to her lips, her lush full lips that it's almost criminal for someone here not to be kissing. She too closes her eyes when she inhales, and I wonder what the Dawn and Oz in her head are doing. She smiles that secret smile that she smiles only for us, and exhales, blowing smoke rings up into the air.

When Tara hands the joint to Oz, he doesn't even bother to lift his head from her shoulder. I study him as he smokes. He's pretty, almost too pretty. If Oz was a girl he'd be a heart breaker for sure. I can just imagine him with soft curls and lavender eye shadow and vanilla flavored lip gloss and a cute patchwork denim miniskirt. Maybe he'd let me and Tare dress him up one night. I giggle at the thought of playing dress-up with a life sized Oz doll. I close my eyes again and let my thoughts drift on.

Buffy's been dead, been dead and gone for almost three years now. Times have changed since then. Oz came home, Willow decided she wanted back on the train to BoysTown after all and moved in with Xander after he and Anya split up. Giles and Anya still run the Magic Box. Spike moved to LA. The BuffyBot patrols every night, and no one outside of us knows that Buffy's really gone. Sometimes, I even forget myself. Which is why I smoke so much goddamned pot. When I'm high I can remember Buffy and not want to cry blood.

Opening my eyes I see Oz handing the joint out to me expectantly. This time around it tastes even sweeter, because it tastes like TaraandOz. Nothing in the world can beat this feeling.


End file.
